Switched
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Sorry for the mixup! I Didn't upload a chapter completely and forgot about it. Kanna had Taken Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's souls. Now something has gone wrong. read to find out! I upload a chapter each time I get a review so r&r pleeze!
1. No Meaning

No Meaning "SIT!"  
Inuyasha 's face was pulled to the ground. He lifted his head up and glared at Kagome.  
"Quit doing that!" Inuyasha moaned. "I have some self respect!" He sat up and wiped the dirt off his face. He had just fought Koga for Kagome and Inuyasha won. Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fight.  
"Why don't you go back to Koga?" Inuyasha growled. "You seem to like him more than me!" With that Inuyasha stood up and stormed off.  
"Kagome, you shouldn't be so hard on him." Sango sighed from behind her. "You know how protective he is of you."  
"Well, he needs to see what Koga has to go through!" Kagome snapped. "He can be such a jerk!"  
Inuyasha flinched at Kagome 's words. Did she really hate him that much? He stared at the ground. The leaves floated gently around him. He must have been a real jerk if Kagome hated him that bad.  
"I must not be wanted by them anymore." He sighed. Inuyasha turned in his heel and walked away from Kagome and the others.  
"Lord Inuyasha! Where do you think you're going?" Myoga bounced on his shoulder. "Why are you leaving 'em?" "Shut up." Inuyasha grabbed Myoga, wrapped him up in a leaf and carried him along with him. "If you make even the slightest plan of escape to squeal to them, I will personally squash you and throw you into the mouth of the next demon I see." Inuyasha felt Myoga tremble in the leaf. Inuyasha knew that he understood. He headed to the mountains to get a little revenge on Koga. Then he stopped. There was no point. Kagome hated him. Kagome could be Koga's woman for all he cared. But now where could he go? Naraku was out of the question, he had no idea where Sesshomaru was, there was no point in going back, heck he had nowhere to go. It was as if his life had no meaning anymore. Maybe he should just kill himself. Kagome wouldn't care. She hated his guts. Inuyasha looked up at the sunlit trees, hoping that he would see Kagome sitting in one, smiling down at him. He wished that she would jump down and apologize to him and hug him. He knew that she wouldn't come. Inuyasha leaped into a tree and closed his eyes, wishing that he would wake up to find that it was all just a bad dream.  
  
Kagome sat near the fire that Miroku had made. She was depressed because Inuyasha hadn't been back for hours. "Maybe I was a little too harsh on him." Kagome thought. "I'd better go look for him."  
  
Inuyasha 's ears twitched. He turned to the sound. Standing in the bushes was Kanna. She was holding her mirror in her hands. Inuyasha knew that she would try to steal his soul and he wouldn't let her. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and aimed it at the demon's mirror. He knew that she'd deflect his attack if he tried to smash the mirror and would send Inuyasha 's attack back at him if he used the wind scar. "Inuyasha..." Kanna 's soft, distant voice reached his ears. "Give me your soul." She held the mirror up to Inuyasha, who looked away. But Kanna was persistent. She vanished and reappeared in front of Inuyasha. She pushed the mirror to his face. Inuyasha tried to close his eyes and caught the slightest glimpse of him in it. He felt his soul get sucked out if his body. He watched helplessly as his soul entered the mirror. The world spun around and turned black as he fell off the tree and onto the ground. 


	2. Another victim

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She was really getting worried, but not because he could be in danger, but because he was the kind to hold a grudge. She was going to apologize as soon as she found him. Then again, Inuyasha wouldn't come out to her. "I'm sorry!" Kagome walked around a tree to see Inuyasha on the ground. His eyes were dull and he didn't move at the sound of her coming. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha 's body. She turned him over and hugged him. Then Kagome stopped. Why was there no blood on his body? He had no poison either or she would've seen the vile. Unless... "Kanna." Kagome growled. "Inuyasha still has hope." Kagome lifted up Inuyasha and dragged him to the campsite. "Sango! Miroku!" The two of them turned their heads to see Kagome holding Inuyasha. "Omigosh!" Miroku gasped "What happened?" "Kanna." Kagome replied as Miroku helped bring Inuyasha 's limp body over to the campsite. "She took his soul." Kagome collapsed near the fire in exhaustion. Inuyasha was heavy for such a scrawny boy. "Ah well." Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha. "Don't worry." Kagome whispered to the lifeless figure. "We'll get your soul back.  
  
Sesshomaru rested in a field while Jaken ran from Rin. She had been asking him to play a game called tag, which Jaken found very hard to understand. Rin would chase Jaken around until she managed to touch him. The she would run away from him until he caught her. It made absolutely no sense at all. "Come on, Jaken." Rin pleaded. "Just try." She tried the shiny big-eyed child technique (Kagome used this on Inuyasha a lot) to make him play. Jaken refused. "No. I will not play this stupid little game you love so much." "Just play, Jaken." Sesshomaru sighed. "She'll stop asking if you play." He turned and narrowed his eyes. "Rin. Don't move." Rin stopped in mid jump. Her toes were the only things that touched the ground. Rin did everything that Sesshomaru said. She was a very loyal child. "What is it, my lord?" Jaken asked. "A demon... with no scent." He replied quietly. "That girl over there." He pointed to a strange little girl holding a mirror. She had flowers in her white hair and her eyes were dull and vacant. The girl aimed the mirror at Rin. A strange white mist flew out of her and into the mirror. Rin fell onto the ground and didn't move.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin 's body in shock. "What did you do to her?" he snarled at the girl. She did not reply. She held the mirror out to Sesshomaru. He looked into it and saw his reflection. Then something strange happened. He felt his soul get pulled out of him. He got weaker with every second. He watched his soul fly swiftly into the mirror. The world turned black as Sesshomaru fell back onto the grass.  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He was in a strange white room that never ended. He looked around and saw a window. It was the mirror. "So I haven't died." Sesshomaru thought. He then remembered Rin. She was here too. "Rin!" He called. He looked around. Rin did not answer. Sesshomaru then heard someone crying. He knew that voice. "Rin! Answer please." He listened, but she did not answer. He tried to follow her voice but it echoed off everything. "RIN!" "L-lord S-Sesshomaru?" Rin 's crying stopped. "Is it r-really y-you." Rin came out from behind a bunch of souls. She ran over to him. Sesshomaru kneeled down to let Rin hug him. "Where are we? And where's Jaken?" "I don't know." Sesshomaru stood up. "And Jaken can wait. We need to find a way out of here." He looked around when he caught a glimpse of someone. He turned to see a boy with silver hair. His golden-yellow eyes shone as he glared at him. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" "Same reason you're here." Inuyasha snapped. "Kanna took my soul." "You know this demon?" "Yeah. She's Kagura 's sister." "Kagura..." Sesshomaru had encountered Kagura before. "Kagura is Kanna 's sister." He turned to Inuyasha. "Do you know how to get out of this?" "Yes." Inuyasha turned away. "Either Kanna lets the spirits go, Kagome shoots an arrow at it or the mirror gets too full and bursts." He looked out of the mirror to see where Kanna was going. She didn't seem to be walking at the moment. He then saw Kagome. She had her arrow aimed straight at the mirror. "What is that whelp doing?" Sesshomaru growled. "She's gonna break the mirror!" Kagome's hand released the arrow. It whizzed up to the mirror. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin stepped back as the sacred arrow hit the glass. It pierced it and came through. The mirror began to crack and eventually shattered. Inuyasha 's, Sesshomaru 's and Rin 's souls flew out of the strange room.  
  
Sesshomaru awoke near a fire. He found it strange because they had just gotten back and Jaken wasn't good at making fires. He sat up, hoping to see Rin running around, but instead found Sango and Miroku sitting over him. Then it hit him. He wasn't in his body anymore. He was in Inuyasha 's body!  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake!" Jaken ran over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked at Jaken. Was he dreaming? No. He usually has flashbacks when he slept. He sat up and turned his head to see what happened. He watched as Rin chased Jaken around. Well, if he wasn't sleeping, that must mean... "I switched places with Sesshomaru?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Ok... I took some of your advice, but I make a chunk the story all at once and choose where chapters begin and end, so don't go hard on me if they're too short. I'm also working on a 2 other fanfics including "The Spider Lord" that My friend uploaded before I got my own account and "A nightmare come true" which I haven't uploaded yet, so it might be a while before I upload the third chapter. Watch out for them! ^_^ 


	3. Telling the team

Chapter 3: Telling the team Inuyasha swallowed hard. He and Sesshomaru had switched bodies. He had to find Kagome. "Wait a second." Inuyasha thought "Kagome did this to me! What if she did this on purpose." Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt. He had been a jerk to her. He stood up and started to walk away. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha froze. He turned around and tried to look bored like Sesshomaru usually was. "I'm going to look around. Don't follow me. That means you too, Rin." Rin giggled and nodded. Jaken just bowed as Inuyasha walked away.  
  
Sesshomaru was too shocked to do anything. Sango and Miroku hadn't noticed that he was awake so he closed his eyes. He felt Inuyasha 's ears twitch as he listened to their conversations. "Wow, Kagome. You really saved Inuyasha from Kanna. That's great." "Thanks." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and noticed that Kagome was blushing. "What's weird is I could've sworn that one soul that came out seemed familiar but it wasn't Inuyasha." "I must admit that I sensed someone that we knew as well." Miroku sighed. "But it wasn't human. It seemed demonic." "I know." Shippo 's childish voice came from behind Sesshomaru. "Another thing is that Inuyasha smells different. Maybe Inuyasha got that other soul trapped in him and his soul is in the other body." He looked around at the unimpressed faces. "Heh. Just a wild guess." He smiled nervously at the group and hopped away. "Inuyasha 's friends are very weird." Sesshomaru thought. "How does he get along with them?" Sesshomaru then realized that Kagome noticed he was awake. He quickly looked away as Kagome started to walk over to him. "Inuyasha..." Kagome knelt down. She held out the Tetsaiga. "Here. You nearly lost this." Sesshomaru took the sword in surprise. "Umm... thanks." He forgot about the Tetsaiga. Maybe switching places wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Inuyasha walked through the trees. He had realized that he was a full- fledged demon now. The only down side was that he was still half demon inside. He still didn't know how he would react to Kagome and the others when he became a full-fledged demon. It sucked being in Sesshomaru 's body. He hated it! He needed to find Kanna, and fast.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha (Sesshomaru) in suspicion. "You seem different." Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru jumped slightly at Kagome 's statement. She eyed him suspiciously. "You seem calmer and not so childish." "Hey! Who are you calling childish?" Sesshomaru snapped. Where had that come from? It was as if Inuyasha was still in his head. That was really bizarre. "Sorry." He grunted. Kagome just smiled. Did Inuyasha act like this all the time? He was such a jerk. He treated Kagome like trash, yet he protects her when she's in danger. He seems to love her. What is it about Inuyasha? Is it his demon side? "You're quiet tonight, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru had been looking up at the stars for hours now. "You really do seem different." Sesshomaru didn't answer. They would kill him before he could get up. But if they killed him while he was in Inuyasha 's body, there would be no hope for Inuyasha to get back into his real body. They would just keep him in a cage or something, or worse, make him "sit". What torture! He had to play along until he got back to his normal body. "EEEK! Sesshomaru!" The real Sesshomaru turned to see himself in standing in the clearing Inuyasha, (In Sesshomaru 's body) glared at Sesshomaru. "You!" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru. "We need to talk!" Sesshomaru started to get up when Sango pulled him back down. "No, Inuyasha." Sango warned. "It could be a trap." Sesshomaru just pulled away. "Don't worry. I have a feeling it isn't." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha. "What the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. "How am I supposed to know?" Sesshomaru snapped back. Man, He was sounding more like Inuyasha by the second! Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and the others who were staring at them as if they were making out or something. "I need to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha protested. "No!" Sesshomaru argued. "Do you know how much that will affect both them and my followers?" "True." Inuyasha agreed. "That'd be confusing... but they need to know." "No. If they kill me, you're stuck in my body forever." "What if we work together... y'know, team up. Maybe we could get into our own bodies." "Are you kidding? That will make a mockery of my blood!" "Well, if you haven't noticed," Inuyasha quipped. "you're half demon now." He stopped in shock. "AUGHHH! I sound like Sesshomaru!" he glared at Sesshomaru who made a small smirk. "Ah shut up. It's not like you don't sound like me." "Maybe we should team up for the moment so we can get our bodies back." Sesshomaru mumbled. "But we need to tell the others." "Alright." Sesshomaru turned to the others. "We have something to tell you." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's confused look and couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who shut up right away. "We're teaming up temporarily... to get back to our real bodies." Sango and Miroku stared at them. "Did you just say back to your real bodies?" "Did your souls switch bodies when Kagome broke Kanna 's mirror?" Shippo 's voice piped up. When Inuyasha nodded, Shippo jumped up in the air and did an "I told you so" gloat at the rest of the team. "So," Kagome started. "You're Inuyasha," Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru 's body, " and you're Sesshomaru." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha 's body. "Am I right?" they both nodded. "Well, why don't you come sit down with us." WHAM!!! "Sorry, Sesshomaru."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Okay. That was chapter 3. Sorry if it was too short, chapter 4 will be up soon. That's when it gets funny. If you wondered what just happened. Kagome said "sit" in her sentence. Since Sesshomaru is in Inuyasha 's body, he felt Inuyasha 's pain. Pleeze review! ^_^ 


	4. Misunderstandings

AUGHH! Sorry guys! I accidentaly didn't upload a chapter and forgot what it was. Here's the real chapter. R&R!  
* * * * * * * * * "I still don't like your plan, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled. He sat away from everyone else, avoiding everybody's eyes. He wanted to kill them all! The only problem was that something In Inuyasha 's head kept him from doing anything, so he just sat on a boulder and ignored everyone. 'Ah well.' "Sesshomaru looks like the old Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to Sango. "Since when have I been different?" Inuyasha snapped. "You used to sit around and pout all day." Kagome laughed "I remember you when I first met you. You looked just like he does now." Inuyasha just pouted. "We were just joking around." Sango teased. "Where's your sense of humor?" "Sesshomaru doesn't have a sense of humor." Inuyasha growled. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him and got hit in the head for it. "SIT!" Kagome covered her mouth as Sesshomaru fell off the rock. "Sorry. I keep forgetting you're Inuyasha now. "You little wench!" Sesshomaru snarled. "You'll pay for that!" He went to charge at her but his feet wouldn't move. "Your feelings for humans cloud your mind, Inuyasha." Was all that he said. He turned his back to them and sat back down. WHAM! Kagome hit Inuyasha on the head with a stick. "Serves you right!" she snapped. Inuyasha rubbed his head. He wanted to snap at her but Sesshomaru 's body had another idea. He wanted to hurt her. Inuyasha pulled back, clenching his fists in annoyance. He closed his eyes, trying to forget Kagome. Maybe that would help. Either way, if he did kill her, he could revive her with the Tensaiga. 'Wow. What a useful sword.' Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "I don't know what came over me. It must be this full demon body of Sesshomaru 's." "I heard that!" "Inuyasha, don't be such a jerk." Kagome teased. She sat down beside him and stared into the strange golden eyes that belonged to Sesshomaru. As she looked into them, she could sense a feeling of good in him. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't such an evil demon after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You let their souls go?!" Kagura shrieked. "Kagome hit my mirror with her arrow again." Kanna said in her usual distant voice. She quietly mended her precious mirror while Kagura fumed at her. "When the souls got released, I could not steal them again." "Just when I had the chance to use Inuyasha 's body." She smacked the ground in anger. "I'll kill you for this!" Kagura opened her fan and waved it as forcefully as she could. A giant burst of wind headed straight for Kanna. Kanna took her mirror and held it up at the wind. The mirror blocked the attack and sent it straight back at Kagura. She was knocked off her feet and hurled at the wall. "It's almost fixed." She whispered. "Soon... you will have your little puppet."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed as he came into the clearing.  
"I thought I told you to stay back there." Inuyasha growled.  
"I know but-" Jaken froze at the sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome  
together.  
"It's not what you think." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing with that girl?"  
Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Jaken. "I'm Sesshomaru." He glared at Jaken who laughed.  
"HAHAHA! You... Sesshomaru? Hahahahahahahaha"  
Sesshomaru felt a twinge of anger start up inside him. He clenched his fists in fury and finally pulled put the Tetsaiga. He slashed Jaken in half and let him die.  
"Inuyasha. Hand me the Tensaiga." Inuyasha tossed it to him without arguing. 'I can see the messengers of the netherworld.' With that, Sesshomaru killed the messengers. Jaken opened his eyes.  
"L-lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed "It really is you!" With that, He started bowing to him in worship. Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes in disgust. "You're lucky that this body has feelings." Sesshomaru snapped. "Otherwise, you'd be dead permanently." Jaken flinched in fear. "I should have never doubted you, lord Sesshomaru." He said in his most gracious tone. Sesshomaru turned away from Jaken. "What have you done with Rin?" "She is waiting in the field my lord." "Why did you leave her there alone?" Sesshomaru had turned back to Jaken. "Didn't you think that she would be in the slightest chance of danger?" "I did not mean to put her in danger my lord, but if she did die, you could bring her back to life with the Tensaiga, could you not?" "That may be so," Sesshomaru glared at his servant in disgust. "But a demon could swallow her whole and we would never see her again. Now go back to the field to watch over Rin." "Yes, my lord!" with that, Jaken ran back into the trees. Kagome blinked as Jaken disappeared into the forest. "Uh... What just happened?" "I have no clue." Inuyasha mumbled.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, there it is! Once again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. If you are wondering why I took so long on any of my fanfics, I was grounded for a  
week. It nearly drove me insane! Chapter 5 will be up soon! 


End file.
